True power
by coco227
Summary: when the beatiful princess Macy gets taken by a gang of blood-thirsty vampires.she can't stop herself falling for the gang leader, blake. but when he finds out that she has that he wants. what will he chose, power or love?


**Chapter 1**

Just a normal day. I kept saying in my head. Just a normal day. That's the thing it didn't like a normal day it felt the opposite from normal, it felt strange and I don't know why. I was on my way to my last lesson of the day and all of a sudden a wave of danger softly floated over me I just thought it was nothing but as I was just about to get in my limo it happen again but stronger about this time I started to get a bit worried. But now it was so strong it hurt and I wasn't going to tell any one because that was the type of person I was, I bottled it all up until I burst.

I looked blankly out of the window the entire way home till we got to the old, rusty gates of my home, which by the way took my breath away every time I looked at it and I lived here for seventeen years. My beautiful castle. My home was the best in the whole kingdom. It had colourful flowers all climbing the side of the castle like a mountain. Big stone arches and painted glass windows.

Ugh. It just did it again there getting worse and more often I am really worried now. As i walked in to my house everyone were all rushing about this way, that way. They were all waiting for my father the king to home. He had been away for a bit, I don't know where. I don't any think because no one tells me any think. I was climbing the spiral stair case to my room now to get changed so I could go out and ride my horses for a bit to take my mind of the pain.

I love my horse they are easier to talk to then other people around here. Around here everyone is always warning you what not to do and what to do, like don't go out at night and if you do the vampires will come and get you, really scary NOT! I mean it's all a lot of rubbish to me. I was just about to hop on my horse and it happened again really bad. I felt sick.

When I finally got on my horse I felt better not great but better and I started to ride.

I don't know how long I rode for but when I looked up it was nearly dark and my parents will start to worry but I was along way from home and I will at least take half an hour to get home. I'm too tried to so I am going have to be late I mean the stories aren't true, I think. I started on my long walk home, then it hit so hard I fell off the horse. The pain. It felt as if I was been turned inside out. I lay on the ground with my eyes half open when I saw them they moved so quickly and all of a sudden a male figure was hovering over the top of me and then everything blacked out.

* * *

I could not believe my eyes when I saw Sam carrying a body in his arms.

"Hey! Blake. Guess what we found out in the woods?"

"Sam. What have you done now?"

"Mate, I didn't do it. But when you see who it is you will be glad I bought her back."

I slowly look down and see a girl sleep in Sam's arms, it was the princess. The girl who looked like an angel people always said and they were true. There was something about her that made her look so, pure and good. Her long golden hair fall around her face lovely to make her look even more beautiful, if that was possible. I felt the need to wake her up and see those eyes that I hadn't seen in years.

"So, what you think we do well?"

"Yes, you did brilliant" I said it without taking my eyes off her.

"Shall I put her on the bed and we can talk about what we are going to do"

I nodded

Sam disappeared in to the next room and when he came back out we all sat around the table, all the gang. Me, I was the leader and Sam was co-leader and my best mate. Then there was Dylan, Aaron, faith and Eva. We were all vampires.

I was the oldest in vampire years in the grope. Then it was Sam, then faith, then Aaron, then Dylan and last Eva. She didn't like that she the youngest she thinks it unfair. She also has a short temper. But faith is different she very quiet and very gothic. Dylan and Aaron are best mates so they are pretty much the same, like twins. Sam is very funny and never serious, but I am, I guess I have to be.

"So what's the plan, boss?" that's Sam trying to be funny.

"I don't know but I think that we should come up with a plan fast."

"I think that we should just kill her!" now that's Eva trying to act old and clever.

"NO! We need her to get the special power. You know the one we have been looking for fifty years and now we have finally got a chance to get it" now that was half the truth I mean we did need her and I just can't kill her it made me feel sick to think about it.

"I think we should question her I mean she should know about it and she knows every part off the castle to help us look for it" now that was easy to tell who that was with looking up it was Dylan the clever one of us.

"Yes, I agree"

"I will go and get her" said Aaron


End file.
